1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image processing apparatus generating a pattern of recording material for forming an image, an image processing method thereof, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an image processing apparatus has been developed that employs an electrographic recording method, an inkjet recording method or the like and uses a recording material such as colorless toner or ink for forming an image.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 4081365 (hereinafter “Patent Document 1”) proposes that clear toner amount applied to edge regions in an image is reduced so as to smooth concavity and convexity of a recording sheet.
Also, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2007-199291 (hereinafter “Patent Document 2”) proposes that featured regions are extracted from an image so that clear toner is selectively applied to the extracted featured regions.